


Sweet As Mead

by ChildOfStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I suck at summaries., Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki was in love once, Marvel Norse Lore, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Shit happened, Smut, but definite smut, smut later, then whoops Death came
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfStars/pseuds/ChildOfStars
Summary: Back in day when the old ways penetrated the air and maidens swore themselves to their patron gods in body mind and soul Loki was the only of the Asgardian gods not receiving offerings. His shrines remained empty and no maidens offered food and drink whenever he visited the cold of the Fjords.Until one day he saves a young woman from a group of barbarians. From then on she becomes a devoted follower and offers him the warmth of her body every time he visits. She warms the god's heart and Loki cannot help but fall in love with her. But humanity is frail and despite him knowing it he is still shaking in rage as he stands in her blood in front of her dishonored mangled corpse. Humans are animals, he decides then and swears never to open his heart again.In the present age, in an alternate timeline where 2012 Loki has escaped with the Tesseract and returned to the original post-endgame timeline to join his brother and Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers have picked up a new recruit. Needless to say, the God of Mischief is shook to the core when he sees her face.It is the same face of his murdered lover. Have the Norns given him a chance for true redemption?
Relationships: Loki/OC, Loki/OFC
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeello my good people.
> 
> This is a plot bunny I've had running around in my head for quiet some time and I've finally decided to write up the first tidbit and post it. I am unsure if this will become a long term thing or if this will be a short sweet 3-5 chapter Porn With Plot and Feelings.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

1.

Small hands with sharply manicured fingernails painted black brushed over the small altar she had put up in her quarters right on the opposite wall of her queen sized bed. Carefully carved little rune stones laid seemingly without order in between two scented candles. A painting of Yggdrassil stood perched against the wall with thin bundles of dried herbs hanging down its frame. Amidst the rune stones stood an empty wooden bowl. That bowl was meant for offerings but she found that ever since the gods had returned to Earth in the battle of New York so many years ago...she could think of nothing she could put in that bowl.

Erica was a modern age pagan so to speak. Before NYC, before Thor... gods had always been a very abstract concept for her. Hence why she never had issues putting things like seasonal fruit into the bowl or a sip of golden mead. She knew that no one would appear in her bedroom in the middle of the night and physically accept those offerings -- she believed that over night the sacred energy of that sacrifice would be absorbed by the chosen deity and in the morning she would eat it herself instead of throwing it out. Now? Well. Now it seemed the so called gods were simply aliens. No doubt the ancient tribes would think of them as deities when they descended from the skies with lightning and gold. Erica smiled at her small altar. Still, she did find comfort in it. Reassurance in difficult times when she could lay in bed, close her eyes and simply pray to a patron deity and share her troubles. Did any of them hear her? Probably not. There was nothing...supernatural about them after all.

The watch on her wrist let out a quiet beep, reminding her on the small gathering soon to start in the lobby on Tower floor that housed the living quarters. Stark had insisted on throwing a, what he called "Homecoming Party", for her. Erica suspected that it was just an excuse for a chill get together with the team ... then again, since when did someone like Tony Stark need an excuse to do anything? He just did it. She chuckled and shook her head before laying out the clothes for such an occasion. Black Form-fitting jeans and a skin tight spaghetti top would do. On top of that she'd throw a loose long sleeved coarsely meshed sweater in the color of emeralds.

But first -- a shower.

\-----

"How are you holding up? Everything alright so far?" Captain America, or Steve Rogers as one would call him in a more private setting, proved to be every bit of a ray of sunshine as he was portrayed. Despite the perfect shoulder to waist ratio and the smooth face of a marble statue that this man possessed Erica had rarely seen a more down to earth man. The complete opposite from Stark in nearly every aspect.

"Ah, yes! Sure! It's all pretty new to me but I think I will manage." She pushed a wayward strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and looked at her glass of sweet mead.

"I wish there is something more I could do than thank you for saving me from--," Steve rose a hand. "We're doing our job and there's no need to thank us for that."

Erica did not quite know how to respond do that and pulled her legs up underneath her. Her slender black sandals were discarded next to the couch. The supersoldier sensed her awkwardness and quickly corrected himself. "Once you have started your training with Natasha we can involve you into missions and you can work on thanking us."

At that her face lit up in a genuine smile and she looked around. These Avengers ... they were just people. People with superpowers or super-minds but still people. She chuckled when she heard Sam, Rhodey and Stark play something that sounded suspiciously like _never have I ever_. Something told her that playing a game like what with Tony would only end in defeat.

They invited Natasha to play too but she only waved at them with her empty beer bottle. "No boys, thanks." Erica watched with mild jealousy how that woman carried herself when she walked over to the bar but that feeling was washed away with one small smile the red haired woman threw her before returning to her spot on a different couch not too far away. From what Erica understood these were not all the Avengers; a good handful of the members were off on missions either on Earth or off-world. She was curious of course but felt like asking would be futile. That information was probably classified anyway so she didn't bother.

As the evening went on Steve had excused himself from the spot next to her and joined the other guys under the pretense of "Watching Tony's language" but Erica did not mind. She was happy just watching everyone for now and quietly sipping her mead. Information collecting as she called it. During said process however she caught herself drifting off -- was it the alcohol or the coziness of the atmosphere? Probably both. That did not last long however when she was awoken by voices getting a bit louder and the addition of two more. Still too drowsy to look up she merely listened and caught something about "it is finished" and "casualties?" and "we will debrief you after this gathering".

Eventually she did look up and the sip of mead stuck in her throat. Tears filled her eyes at the urge to cough but she suppressed it as much as she could, making quiet sounds only someone who was very obviously trying not to cough would do.

Thor! Thor was here. With shorter hair than the last time she saw him and different clothing but his physique was every bit as mountainous as the TV depicted. Nay, it did not do it justice if she was being honest. The dim light of the lobby did not prevent his eyes from shining in the purest azure blue Erica had ever seen and she suspected that there was something else powering those eyes. The same force that gave him his abilities probably... she wanted to think about it further but what caused her brain to come to a screeching halt was the man standing next to the God of Thunder. About the same height as him, of slender built --where Thor was hulking, the other looked lean yet not less powerful-- with ebony shoulder long ebony hair that was combed back and his eyes, oh his eyes, were of a vibrant emerald green. Same as Thor, there was a foreign power behind those irises and Erica swallowed. Loki. Must be. The leaked information after the Chitauri invasion was carefully controlled and only the Avengers and those in a high enough paygrade knew who had lead the attack on NYC in 2012 but Erica was not stupid.  
  
They looked so blatantly otherwordly it made her toes curl. Different from Vision, different from the Hulk...no, these two were indeed from a whole other world.Shining from the inside, blindingly powerful creatures stuffed into an image of mere earthlings. Even Steve, who stood next to them to take Thor's report and whom Erica had considered one of the most beautiful men on Earth looked so painfully...human next to them. They had not noticed her yet and Erica was torn. Should she come and greet them should they make their way over and join the celebration? Or should she stay put and not invoke their gaze?  
  
The air shifted again, Thor's deep rumble of a voice was laughing and coming closer as he plopped down somewhere left of you and clashed the _never have I ever_ game that was going on. She dared to look up and saw Natasha laughing at something Sam said and perhaps she should have joined them and involved herself more into the conversation but her quiet confidence has left her.  
  
Time, she just needed time...more time.  
On the next gathering she would join them.  
  
And so Erica sat there, clutching her half empty glass with shaking hands forcing herself to look out of the huge windows of Stark Tower and down at the never sleeping city of New York.Soon her glass was empty, the sweet honey wine leaving a hot trail down her throat and her stomach, the sweet taste still sticky on her tongue. Maybe it was said alcohol that gave her the courage or something else, she did not know but she found herself looking up, her brown gaze looking for the dark haired Asgardian. She looked past Thor's blonde crown of hair --who was still blissfully unaware of her presence-- and found Loki sitting not too far away on a luxurious couch. One arm on the backrest, his knees parted he sat there and stared out of the window, much like Erica had done before.  
His ethereal glow was much prettier than the artificial light outside. An unnatural pull began to form in her gut, an urge to move and speak to him, greet him, converse with him...  
  
... a pull that made her slink back into her chambers to grab an old gold plated goblet she had bought at a medieval fair not too long ago and return to the lobby where she filled the goblet with mead. With slow careful steps in order not so spill a drop she walked towards the couch he was sitting on, passing the group of earth's mightiest heroes, not noticing them going quiet and Thor tensing up. She did not notice how his electric blue gaze was glued to her face before it darted towards his brother and he jumped up so quickly that Tony had to catch his bottle of beer. "Point Break, what the F-"  
  
Erica did not notice.  
  
The raven haired alien had his head turned away from her still even as she stood next to him with the goblet in her hands. It was only when she took a breath and opened her mouth to say something that Loki turned his attention towards her and she felt all breath leave her body. His gaze was incredibly intense. To have such power directed towards her and her alone felt like tons resting on her slender shoulders. It did not help that his eyes had widened for a moment, his lips parting ever so slightly in surprise -- no, shock was more evident.  
  
There was such raw emotion in his look that she felt her breath tremble but despite that she offered him the goblet with two hands.  
  
"Have a drink. You just came back from a mission, did you not? Your throat must be parched." She smiled, hoping to distract from the thundering heartbeat in her chest.  
  
The hairs at the back of her neck stood up as someone walked closely past her. Thor, his power was palpable.  
  
"Brother--," He sounded worried but Erica was not sure whether or not it was for her or not. What cut the thunderer off though was when Loki accepted the goblet, his face a perfect mask of velvet politeness. Something old, something magical filled the air, a seemingly ancient custom that looked so out of place surrounded by glass, polished marble floors and Stark Industry Technology and yet, Erica found it very fitting.  
  
Emerald eyes never wavered. Thor stood, a wordless warning in his stance. Loki ignored him. The goblet rose to thin lips and soon the contents were running down the Asgardian's throat. In one go he had emptied it and spoke, his voice velvet, his tone witty, charming even.  
  
"I was unaware Anthony has finally learned how to accommodate a god and hired a mead maiden."  
  
Thor let out a breath and returned to his spot where Erica heard Stark say something like "What did he say? Accommodate? Oh I will show him accommodate... with my iron boot up his polished ass."  
  
Now it was Erica's turn to ignore everything else and smile.  
  
"I am no mead maiden. I am a new Avengers recruit." she said with not little pride in her voice. Whether or not he was intrigued by that information, she did not know for Loki's face had stayed the same this entire time.  
  
"Oh. Shame. I was looking forward to receiving drink every time I return from battle." he winked and toyed with the goblet. Large pale hands with pianists fingers. Works of art. No doubt covered in blood. Her heartbeat quickened again even if she knew he was jesting. Flirting maybe but nothing serious. "It is a tad sweet though. I prefer a little bitterness."  
  
Not knowing what to say to this the young woman simply smiled, trying not too feel like a complete idiot. Conversation would be difficult for sure --what topic could they possibly talk about? A woman of not even 30 and a creature written about in thousand year old scriptures? Silence rose. Had the other Avengers returned to their game? She did not dare to turn around and check. Did not dare look away from his eyes that seemed to assess her.  
  
"Come, human. Sit." Oh.  
  
She did as she was told simply because there was something in his voice that enchanted her muscles and made them move without her willing them to do so. That action earned her a broad grin.  
  
"Such a good girl. Responsive."  
  
A blush crept up her cheek. Such a flirt. Or merely having fun. No matter what it was, caution was advised.  
  
Loki's grin had moved to a smile and he inclined his head before turning and looking outside the window again. Erica blinked. Did he expect her to just sit there without as much as a conversation? She huffed, long nails digging into the flesh of her palm, lips parting.  
  
"I was merely being polite because you were sitting here alone. If solitude is what you desire I will give it to you."  
  
He ignored her and that's when she started to get annoyed. Oh yes, the alcohol was definitely having an effect on her. She wanted to get up when a passing light from outside fell on a golden bead in his hair. It held a thin braid that she had not noticed before. It was shimmering with something, an unseen energy, a sense of magic that was invisible to the uneducated eye. As if hypnotized she reached out only to gasp and flinch horribly when his hand shot up and grasped her wrist. His hand was large enough to completely enclose her slender wrist, causing a shiver to dance down her spine.  
  
"I asked you to sit, not touch me. That's not a right you've earned." he murmured and turned his face towards her yet again. Again her breath hitched, again their eyes met and again she could not look away. This time it was over much quicker because his brow furrowed and the hand around her wrists was feeling up her skin. Erica shivered again.  
  
"Your flesh is smooth. Supple to the touch yet firm. Elastic yet hard...How curious."  
  
She had to swallow hard and find the words that were stuck in her throat. His touch was searing. Cool yet burning with something she could not understand. Loki had pulled her wrist close to his face, intelligent emerald eyes inspecting every inch so closely she almost thought he'd kiss it.  
  
"I-it's a mutation. I can control carbon atoms and rearrange them to create diamonds. My skin, objects, anything."  
  
His eyes darted up to her face and then back to her arm. A second hand was sliding up her arm, past her elbow, sliding up the sleeve of her net shirt. A soft gasp fell from her lips but aside from that she was barely able to breathe. God, his touch was like the tiniest of needles, exciting, dangerous and oh so addicting.  
  
"Relax girl. I am merely exploring." he chastised her but the look in his eye was full of amusement. "So responsive. Delightful. Quite useful in a vastly different situation but let's not get too ahead of ourselves for now."  
She couldn't do much else but nod.

Loki let go off her then and she almost moved forward, seeking that touch again, her body jerking forward for merely half an inch before she caught herself. He smirked and rose his opened palm, summoning an apple. A beautiful, round, shining read apple, looking as if it was freshly plucked from a tree that drank golden sunlight all year long.  
Catching up to his train of thoughts quickly she touched the apple in his hand and watched it transform into translucent clear, polished diamond. The grin on her lips was more than pleased when he inclined his head, looking impressed. The apple vanished, causing her to loose an " _Oh._ " Right. Magic. Loki wielded magic. Before she could ask her tongue turned to lead when he pressed a kiss on the pulse point on her wrist, stood up and strode out of the lobby.  
Erica stared for a few moments before the spell broke and she moved as well, walking awkwardly over to the couch the others sat. If they were staring before she did not know but they were sure as hell now.  
"I...uh..."  
  
Steve immediately moved to the side and she sat down next to him, her hands still shivering. Tony looked worried and Thor too leaned in. Again, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up.  
  
"What just happened?" Bruce asked slowly and looked towards the corridor Loki had left to.  
  
"I can tell you what just happened -- I learned how to pick up diamond skin chicks." Sam said in a tone as if he could not believe that he picked up a move from Loki of all people.  
  
Erica opened her mouth, her blush was so hot on her cheeks that she feared her face would melt. Gods, this was awkward. The situation itself was embarrassing as it was but having all these people witness it... she wanted a crack in the earth to open itself and swallow her.  
  
Natasha was the one to save her and slid over a shot of vodka.  
  
"Tall dark and handsome your type?"  
  
Before stabbing her in the back with some more embarrassment.

"Not to mention murderous?" added Clint and rose an eyebrow. Sam was snickering and Tony rolled his eyes as if he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Would ya leave Bling Bling alone? Jeez. Wanna join us for the game? Never have I ever..."  
  
They continued to play and with each turn Erica became less tense.

Towards the end a few hours later when all their brains were fuzzy with alcohol and her hand rested on the numeral pad to unlock her quarters Thor approached her.  
  
"Do not think too much about what happened today. My brother likes to entertain himself on other's expenses." His azure gaze was kind, his voice warm ... he wasn't the least bit drunk. Midgardian alcohol was probably child's play for the son of Odin.  
  
His words however, stung and she did not know why. Sure, she had a few suspicions but one was wilder and less probable than the other.  
  
"It's alright, Thor, I do not mind." Were honorifics in order? "He's charming."

\---------

Sleep came as soon as her showered head hit the pillows. It was almost unnatural how quickly her consciousness had slipped but once it did a flash of emerald light revealed a raven haired alien brushing his fingers over the little makeshift alter.

His eyes were transfixed on the empty offering bowl and carved rune stones, his gaze full of ancient memories. Loki rubbed his fingers together as if trying to remember the feeling of touching something specific and his lips formed a thin line. Then he heard her sigh and shift in her bed.  
  
Slowly he turned and quietly closed the distance between the altar and her sleeping. His face was no longer guarded but full of emption, knuckles sliding over her cheek in a featherlight touch. Her lips curved in a smile and she hummed, leaning into the touch.

His palm still burned where he touched her wrist and he still tasted the mead she had offered. Could it even be... How else could he explain the urge that filled every fiber of his being as he saw her standing in front of him, smiling with that goblet of mead in her hands? It was nothing like the honeyed gold in Asgard's brewery and yet its taste was still on Loki's silver tongue. "Eyildir..." he whispered, silently wondering how upset this human girl would be to find him in her bed the next morning. Upset? Disgusted? Shocked? At first probably but Loki doubted it would last for long. Judging by her reaction when he had felt up her arm earlier it would take merely a kiss and she'd be melting and opening her legs for him to nestle between. "Eyildir, could this be you..." Everything matched. The hair,the face, the eyes...the voice. Norns. He remembered it so vividly.

The sole human he had ever opened his heart to.  
  
Before humanity took her away from him and invoked his wrath and disgust towards Midgard.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a heart to heart.  
> Loki has a nasty nightmare.

Damn Stark. Damn him and his blasted security codes. And iris recognition.

Loki let out a groan. No matter how many times he tried to circumvent the screen with the data codes displayed on the coffee table it did not work. The pale blue glow of the entry field seemed to mock him and it took the raven haired god every last bit of self control not to smash his fist into the nornsbedamned table. It was obvious that the insufferable engineer trusted Loki as far as he could throw him, hence why he had never gotten access codes to any of the data bases holding information on pretty much everything from launch codes of various air crafts to member profiles.

He had to know who this new recruit, this girl, was. Had to know to understand how she wore his passed lover’s face. There was the easy way of searching her mind but without her consent it would be a very intrusive act and something inside Loki wanted to vomit at the thought of causing her that kind of pain.

„Norns damn it all.“ he murmured angrily and dismissed the screen, swirling a glass of scotch on ice in his free hand.

Yes, sure, he could ask but what were the chances of Stark telling him the truth? The off-world mission had taken him and Thor at least a good month Midgard time so she must have joined only recently. That was pretty much everything he knew. That and her scent. Sweet honeysuckle. A warm aroma of honey and something akin to ripe citrus. Loki wondered if the smell would intensify at the pulsepoint on her throat if her breath got labored, if her heart pumped blood full of ecstasy and her diamond skin was covered by a sheen layer of sweat that he caused with whispers of sweet nothings and skilled fingers --

Loki groaned again, crossing his legs over one another to fight off his oncoming erection. Right on time it seemed because his brother‘s heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor.

The Trickster rolled his eyes.

„Don‘t you have someone else to pester right now, brother? I am not in the mood for talking.“ he drawled but Thor, as always, ignored him.

„Brother...“ he murmured quietly, blue eyes full of that sentiment Loki could not stand yet could not live without.

„What is it.“

Thor came over and sat down to which Loki responded by standing up and turning his back towards the ruler of New Asgard.

„Why have you accepted the mead? In the old ways—,“

„I know what the old ways say, Thor. I have followed them more closely than you in our youth.“ Loki snapped and finished his drink only to slam the empty glass on the polished desk. The glass broke.

The Thunderer sighed and stood, joining Loki. Together they looked outside at the bustling city of New York. For some time there was silence.

„Is she the one you loved, brother?“

Loki bit the inside of his cheek.

„No. It is not possible. I saw her lifeless body. Held it in my arms. Tasted her blood as I cried.“

Thor squeezed his brother‘s shoulder then in a show of silent support. For a scrap of a second he smelled burning metal and felt his brother‘s corpse in his arms as he wept for him on the ground of the spaceship that was sacked by Thanos 5 years ago and reminded himself that no matter how difficult Loki was right now... it was worth it. It would always be worth it.

„What do you need.“

Loki looked at him surprised.

„What do you—,“

„Loki I know why you‘re still up. Normally you‘d be in your quarters buried in some tome you stole from New Asgard or somewhere far away doing Norns know what but you would be everywhere but here, drinking scotch and trying to break into Stark‘s system.“

Loki pressed his lips into a thin line. Clearly Thor had learned to read him way too good. Damnable Thunderer. Hissing he pushed him aside and walked over to the bar to grab another drink. Thor, usually an unmovable mountain let himself be pushed aside only to follow his brother, grab him by the neck and push him back first into the wall. The force of impact caused Loki to gasp but in the fraction of a second his face was contorted with venom and a dagger was pressed against Thor‘s throat.

This Loki was not the brother who had stood with him against Malekith. This was not the brother who stood with him against their sister. This was not the brother who had resurrected Surtr to save their people. This was Loki who knew little else than violence, wounded in his pride and still recovering from his ill-fated dreams of grandeur. He, Thor, however had changed. Despite the actions the Thunderer held no anger in his features, no. More a certain kind of dominance he had learned to show his brother whenever he needed results.

„You were searching on information about Erica, were you not?“

Loki‘s poisonous glare would have melted anyone else.

„Yes, Loki, I care. I care about you and I love you more than you can possibly realize and I will not let this grudge you hold against me for the last decade be the death of us again.“ Thor murmured softly but his hand around Loki‘s throat remained like steel. „You are not the one I lost. But you are still my brother and what development, what closeness we shared...“ Thor halted himself for a short breath and looked into Loki‘s eyes. „The relationship your heart finally allowed after you finally stopped hating yourself...I refuse to let go of this man I knew my brother became. But the deeds are done in this world so if it is not I who will let your heart heal I will do my damnedest to help you find the person who will.“

It was so silent one could probably listen to plants grow. Loki stared at Thor, unblinking, unmoving, the hand holding the dagger hanging down his side. He had been prepared for anything. Violence. Useless heroics. But that little speech took the air out of Loki‘s sails.

„You can let me go now.“ he said softly and rubbed his neck when Thor did what he asked. „Yes, many things must have changed but your brute strength remains the only constant.“

At that snide little comment Thor couldn‘t help but laugh and squeeze Loki's shoulder.   
Soon they sat at the bar, sharing a bottle of fine Asgardian brew.

"I pride myself in somewhat knowing your patterns Loki -- no, don't give me that look, it is only beneficial for you-- so I went ahead and asked Stark about the new recruit."  
Loki rose an eyebrow and savored the taste of the drink on his tongue. It still couldn't quite overpower the taste of the mead Erica had offered him or the lingering scent of Honeysuckle.   
  
"It is delightfully plain, really. A mission went wrong. Civilians got between the cross fire. She jumped in between and was shielding them with her impenetrable body."  
  
"So in short; Earth's Mightiest Heroes fail spectacularly at doing their job and the only reason why this entire organization doesn't crash and burn under their guilt and thus resulting infighting is because of a mutated midgardian?" Loki's eyebrow rose even higher as if he couldn't quite believe his brother's words. "Tell me again why you returned to babysit them in the first place? I am sure there's plenty of other worlds in the universe in need of the shining golden Odinson. I could name ten from the top of my head." Oh the famous sneer, Thor knew it so well.   
  
"Because Midgard is my home now, Loki. As it is yours."  
  
The Trickster snorted and stirred the icecubes in his glass with one elegant pale finger. The liquid was pleasantly cool but by far not cold enough to break the glamour he wore at all times.   
"No backstory? Nothing? Come on, you're jesting. Stark did not do any background checks?"   
  
"If he did he did not tell me."  
  
Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose then threw his head back to finish his drink and left, retiring for the night. When he walked past Erica's chambers the faint scent of honeysuckle enthralled his senses and almost had him slip through her door.   
He looked back, half expecting Thor to have followed him to give him some sort of good night hug. Blasted fool had gotten even more emotional than before over the last couple years it seemed.

Emerald eyes slid over her door again.  
That scent, he tried to fight it off. And yet it was like a hook attached to a fishing pole and on said hook was a tasty fat worm. Was he naught more than a fish about to bite into the hook and to be pulled up into his demise?   
  
The door to her cabin slid open and without a sound, like a shadow, the God of Mischief slipped in. Honeysuckle overpowered his senses and he took a deep breath, allowing the aroma to intoxicate him further.  
  
Yes, it seemed tonight he was a fish.  
  
She slept peacefully.  
  
" **Elskr...þú es at sǫnn..**." Those words left him in the barest of whispers as he found himself next to her bed again like hours before. Norns, Eyildir had died more than one thousand years ago and here Loki was, looking at this mortal's naked sleeping form and fought with the carnal urge to wake her with sinful promises and a skillful hand between her legs. Oh how the mighty have fallen.   
  
Loki reached for her cheek. The flat tip of his thumb brushed over her plump lower lip. The same face, the same body, but would they make the same music if played by his expert hands? _Why do I desire you so that my blood boils_ , he asked himself in the same breath and closed his eyes. In a green light he was gone again, doomed to stay in his quarters and fuck his hand while thinking about those perfectly soft lips.  
  
When Erica awoke the next morning she could have sworn she had felt someone's familiar tender touch on her cheek and a velvety voice whispering sweet nothings in a foreign language.   
"Probably a dream." she murmured to herself and curled up in her blanket to catch a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

_„Did you hear? It seems like the south Fjords on Midgard got in the middle of a skirmish.“_

_Loki pretended not to listen in, fingers stroking over the pages of the tome floating in front of him. Factually however, his ears were now glued to the mouth of the Lady Sif as she conversed with Fandral the Dashing. There was no evidence that the raven haired prince was following their conversation._

_„Ah yes... shame, really. I overheard it only a few hours ago,“_

_The Lady Sif, as beautiful as she was deadly brushed a cloth drenched in polishing wax over her trusted blade._

_„They’ve scarified nearly a dozen lambs to my name, begging for my blessings in their upcoming fights but I denied their dishonorable hearts. Wiping out an entire village — that’s not war.“ She threw the rag on the floor and fastened the blade back to her hip with a disgusted frown on her face. „That’s slaughter.“_

_Loki snorted softly, inaudibly, deciding not to longer care about whatever nonsensical violence Midgardians had chosen to indulge themselves in and he was about to completely immerse himself back in his book when he heard Fandral say something that made his blood run cold.  
  
"It is a shame, truly. Some of those fair maidens were my devoted followers -- hey, Loki, where are you going? Hey! Trickster!"  
  
Loki wasn't listening. His ears were ringing and nausea was filling his stomach with dread as he stormed outside, green light clothing him in his amor. He did not need to hear any more. The name of that settlement was clawing itself into his stomach and for the time in his long life Loki prayed to the Norns, hoping he was wrong this one time. This _ **_one_ ** _time._

_But oh, the Norns in their everlasting wisdom were just as cruel as they were deaf to his pleas.  
  
The blood had coloured the freshly fallen snow scarlet and the pungent smell of copper was heavy in the air. Loki felt himself walk amongst corpses, frail and weak as they lay there ready to be reaped and transported to Valhalla or in the pits of Niflheim. His hands were shaking, his breath was labored as he prayed and prayed, pleaded with the Norns that by any chance she was still alive in her longhouse, hiding somewhere.Midgard's cold was nothing in comparison to Jotunheimr where one froze from the inside after taking a single breath and yet Loki felt cold. As soon as he saw the gates to her longhouse torn out of their hinges, the wood splintered and the pillars in shambles his pace quickened and despite knowing, dreading what he would find there the God of Lies and Trickery, always lying to others but never himselftried to convince himself that she was still breathing somewhere in that house.   
  
Snow had started to fall again, sticking to his furred coat and his raven hair. This snow was white. With a hand just as white Loki stroked the splintered wood and stepped inside the longhouse. Usually, she'd sit there, by the fire, doing some embroidery on a emerald tunic that she had promised him. There would be the scent of freshly roasted boar in the air and the sweetness of fruits and mead. Then, as soon as she'd feel his presence her face would light up the room and her smile his heart as she'd throw herself into his arms.   
  
Today the air smelled of blood and her body laid by the dead fireplace.  
  
" **Nei.... nei nei nei nei..**." Loki heard himself plead, green eyes taking in the horrible sight. As Odinson he was no stranger to battle, he was no stranger to gore and mangled corpses. And yet here he bent forward and emptied his stomach at the sight. Blood was sticking to her face, her pale white throat slashed with such ferocity that parts of her windpipe was missing. Between her parted legs where her skirts have been ridden up lay a man, unmoving, dead. His armor was foreign to this area. A dagger, golden and meant for ceremonial purposes was sticking in his eyesocket and had most likely impaled his brain. A dagger Loki had gotten her because she once told him she enjoyed shiny baubles.  
With a cry of rage the usually so composed, so controlled and ever silken Trickster tore the monster of a man away from her, throwing him against the walls with such force that bones cracked.   
" **Nei...nei nei....** " he whispered, tears as hot as Muspelheim streaming down his cheeks as he fell down on his knees, shaking hands removing the bloodied strands of brown hair from her face. " **Elskr, nei...nei...** " Her blood was soaking up into his rich emerald coat, the fabric more expensive than any posession of a Jarl and yet Loki did not give a damn.   
Sobs were wrecking through him, the pain was unimaginable. As gently as he could, he wrapped her body into his arms and held her close, his face buried in the caramel of her hair. There, that faint scent of honeysuckle... it was still there.  
  
The god was crying.   
Was it hours?   
Days?   
  
He did not know how much time had passed when Thor found him._

* * *

Loki awoke with a scream, with a sheen of sweat on his pale skin and a thundering heartbeat. Green eyes were darting around the room as he took breath upon breath. Books have been torn apart, interior trashed and all in all it looked like someone had went on a rampage. His mouth was dry and his head was splitting.  
  
" **Feikinstafi...** " he murmured and held his forehead. That dream had been way too vivid and must have triggered his telekinetic abilities -- not a surprise since that particular branch ofmagic had always been prone to be tampered with by emotions. At least in his case. Tremors shook his hands and it took him five infuriating minutes to regain control of his body. Cursing under his breath Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose and rose.   
  
Perhaps a shower would help him to feel comfortable in his skin again.

Once clean and groomed he put on a comfortable green tunic and form fitting leather pants. The Trickster contemplated to stay in his now once again clean quarters in silent reclusion but as soon as he had nestled back on the bed with a book in hand a positively scrumptious scent tickled his sensitive nose.   
  
It smelled of warm bread and roasted nuts. Honey.   
Perhaps a tinge of cinnamon here and there.   
  
Loki tried to ignore the invading aroma but eventually curiosity got the best of him and he slipped out of his room and took soft barefooted steps towards the source of the smell. The corridor was empty and quiet, safe from the sounds that came from the kitchen further down. This particular floor was reserved for living quarters only -- no one other than the Avengers; and by extension Loki -- had access to this area. While the floors above and below were crawling with Stark Industries employees this floor was meant to make Earth's Mightiest Heroes feel as homely as possible while they resided in New York.   
  
Loki struggled with the feeling of domestic fuzziness, failing to conjure that particular sentiment in his heart. Then again, neither did New Asgard make him feel particularly at home. Thor tried though. Oh how the fool tried.  
  
Loki's strain of thought came to a very un-elegant halt when he entered the kitchen and saw Erica fussing around with something in the oven.   
For the split of a second he felt a painful sting in his head, the images of his nightmare coming to the forefront of his mind yet again but when she scrunched up her nose at something she saw he found himself relax again.   
  
Dread was replaced with warm, syrupy sweet desire and when she turned her head to check on something the Trickster found his tongue itching to be pressed against the supple flesh of her neck. Why shouldn't he? He was far stronger than her and it would surely take only one or two whispered sentences for her to willingly spread her legs.   
  
Loki smirked to himself and shook his head. With footsteps as quiet as a cat's footfall it was no surprise that she was still oblivious to his presence and the raven haired god used that very fact to have a little bit of fun. Not unlike a stalking cat he closed in on her until he was close enough to bent down and breath down her neck. She was so small. Was that bread in the oven?  
  
"It's painfully easy to sneak up on you, girl."  
  
In a surprisingly quick move she spun around and held a summoned dagger made ofdiamond to his throat, brown eyes wide with shock.   
  
He smirked and presented his throat.   
  
The scent of Honeysuckle was maddening.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I got a tad bit carried away with the Thor/Loki thing in this chapter but I regret nothing. It was flying off my fingers and there was nothing I could do :'D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> You're welcome to leave comments and suggestions <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica wakes up with a craving for baked goods.  
> Loki gets to listen to himself talk.

Loki's green eyes twinkled with mischief as he held his head back to purposely expose his throat to her sharpened slab of diamond. Erica's heart was performing a riverdance in her chest after a scare like that.  
  
"Damn it Loki, you scared me...!"  
  
Her hand was about to pull back from his throat but the god grasped it with the same speed as the day before and pressed the diamond blade against his flesh.  
"You will be educated by Agent Romanov, won't you? I know for fact that she will ask you how to properly slice someone's throat..."  
  
Erica was left completely breathless, eyes following the blade as he guided it to his jawline, mischievous grin never leaving his lips.  
  
"You start here and then go all the way to the other side...otherwise you will only cause them to suffocate. If you manage to cut through the windpipe that is." His large hand then reached for her free one and he pressed it to his jugular. "Flesh is much softer. Much more vulnerable to a material such as diamond. They simply bleed out...a swift, clean death."  
  
Erica had to remember how to breathe because this entire situation was so bloody surreal that she wondered if she was awake or not. Brown eyes moved from his throat up the sharp line of his jaw up to his ear that held inky black strands of her. Emerald eyes framed by dark lashes were focused on her and for a moment she forgot entirely where she was. He watched her unblinking and Erica did not know if she was imagining things but it was as if space itself had imprinted itself in his eyes. How much had he seen throughout his lifetime? How many wonders...? And why was there this thin as spider's silk layer of sadness behind carefully placed gate of mischief?  
  
His pulse was steady, the rhythm strong against her fingertips and she caught herself blushing.  
"What would Tony or Steve say if they caught you teaching me how to murder people?" A feeble attempt to dilute the chokingly heavy atmosphere between them, yes, but her brain had no capacity left to think of something else.  
  
He chuckled and she felt the vibration, breath hitching in her throat. Fuck, why oh why did he have such an effect on her? Loki wasn't precisely the first handsome man she has ever met and yet he had to only do so much as chuckle and look at her out of those disgustingly pretty eyes and she melted. Was it the bad boy image? Or the curiosity of having an alien creature's attention on her? Erica wondered if his internal organs had a similar composition to Homo Sapiens but that thought, too, simply disappeared when his face tilted forward and the look in his eyes suddenly became something else entirely... wait wait wait what--  
  
"Remember to use protection children."  
  
With a sharp flinch she broke free from the spell and tore herself away, staring at Stark who was standing in the doorframe and looked like he had just re-emerged from his workshop. A smudge of black grease was smeared on his cheek and the bags under his eyes were something legendary.  
  
"Have you been up all night?" she asked, laughing nervously. Because she looked everywhere but Loki she missed the steely look he gave Tony.  
  
"Yeah, you know how it works around here Bling Bling. Daddy has to keep this place running." The engineer yawned and stretched his arms to the ceiling. "Okay, kids, I'm off to bed...don't wake me unless the planet is breaking apart or anything."  
  
"We wouldn't dream of letting you sleep through something like that." Loki smiled, his eyes still as cold as ice.  
  
"Chill, Rock of Ages...no need for murderous glares. I'll leave you now to your creepy attempts of flirting with the rookie." With that he was gone and Erica had to clear her throat, ears burning. This had been more than awkward and she gave Loki, who was still looking at the now empty doorframe, an unsure look.  
  
"Uh...okay so...are you hungry? Yes, I know, talk about weird but I woke up with this strange urge to bake hazelnut bread but no one's around to eat it and oh I am sorry I am rambling -- ah shit!" The oven started to beep, reminding her that she should have taken the breadloaf out 5 minutes ago. The first warning must have went over her head earlier. Completely forgetting about the alien standing in close proximity Erica removed the loaf from the oven and quickly put it on a plate she had set out previously. The smell was mouthwatering.  
  
"I didn't even know the recipy so I had to look it up ... why would I wake up and want to cook something I've never even heard of or tasted and ...oh...sorry..." Her enthusiastic rambling trailed of when she remembered whom she was chatting up so nonchalantly. Tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear she gave him an apologetic smile. "So uh...want a piece?"  
  
His face was calm, unreadable and had her standing on her toes in anticipation. Would he ignore her and leave? Or continue to just stare at her?  
  
Loki did none of those things.  
  
Instead, a small calculating smile played on his lips and he nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. Erica's eyes roamed over his chest, the length of his arms and those well shaped pianists fingers holding on to the counter. Once again, she had to clear her throat and remind herself of the here and now. He was being incredibly distracting. The reason however was lost on her. There were only two options, really.  
  
Either that was just who he was, playful, teasing, a trickster like the ancient stories depicted him and his behavior had no particular reason in this case.  
Or he was really trying to flirt.  
_Remember to use protection children_ came back to her head and she blushed. Oh surely not. She was most likely the only one affected by his presence and who knew, maybe it was just the effect of his superior biology and she was meant to be prey. Yes, yes, that made sense.  
  
She picked up a knife and gave him a _how big do you want your piece_ look. Loki didn't answer. Graceful like smoke he moved over to stand behind her, his chest pressed against her back.  
  
Once again her breath hitched and stopped when she felt his breath against her ear. "I accept your gracious offering."  
  
He was so close, so close that her skin burned at the touch. Even through her clothes. She did not dare turn her head or look up, ignoring her lungs that were begging for some much needed air.  
  
"Breathe, girl."  
  
And breathe she did. As soon as he said it she did. Even when his fingers combed through the length of her hair she inhaled and exhaled. Simply because he had told her to and no bone in her body was willing to defy him.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
Wasn't that the million dollar question. Erica swallowed thickly, forcing herself not to think about how his breath caused shivers to run up and down her spine or how much she wanted to lean back and press herself against his hard body even more.  
  
"I-I...no." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, eyes fixated on a point across of her as if focusing on that one damn piece of kitchenware would somehow help her not to loose her mind.  
"You make me nervous, yes...but I am not afraid." Nervous was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"And do you know how incredibly foolish that is." Slow, torturously slow those fingers closed themselves around her throat. Still she continued to breathe, despite her elevated heart rate and the very inappropriate sound almost falling from her lips. "Snapping your neck would be as easy as picking a flower." The way he said it, so calm, so collected left no doubt that he had no qualms with twisting someone's head until the vertebrae snapped.  
  
Erica opened her mouth but instead of words a sound fell from her lips that sounded as if she wanted to moan and hold i back at the same time. Soft lips had found the shell of her ear.  
"Y-yes, I know. It's stupid not to be afraid of you and I know you could kill. But you choose not to."  
  
For a painfully long moment both of them did not said a word until Loki hummed, clicked his tongue and took a step sideways. The loaf of bread which was still pleasantly warm he swooped away from under her nose at the same time, resulting in her exclaiming a "Hey!" while attempting to calm down her furiously thumping heart.  
  
Boyish mischief was plain on his face and he even had the guts to snicker when Erica regained her senses and attempted to take the bread loaf back.  
  
"I want a piece, too!"  
  
He laughed then and dodged each of her attempts with ease, juggling the freshly baked bread between his hands behind his back. She reached left, he swung sideways to the right. She reached right and he retaliated by moving left. Erica felt her lips curl into a smile and pressed her hands against her hips, tapping her foot when Loki raised the loaf above his had. This whole procedure was so ridiculous it made her roll her eyes.  
  
"So that's how it's gonna be? Our height difference? Taking unfair advantage over something I have no control over?"  
  
Loki looked from side to side before focusing on her again in a _uh yeah?_ fashion.  
"God of Mischief and Trickery, remember?"  
  
"Right, right...here on Earth we call it playing dirty."  
  
"Oh mortal, you would know when I play dirty."  
  
Some of her previous spunk left her body with that comment and was replaced with a blush on her face but she refused to give up so quickly. Erica noticed that he was standing conveniently close to a chair that she now climbed and thus managed to be taller than him by a few inches. Now he had to look up at her and at first that little meaningless victory brought her some form of glee but as soon as their close proximity enraptured her with that damn spell of his again she regretted it instantly.There were roughly two inches between their faces and his emerald eyes danced all over her face before landing on her lips.  
  
"So what now? A mere Midgardian has defeated me in an epic battle of wits ... what ever will I do." His voice was deep, had a husky tone to it and did not help her resolve whatsoever.  
  
The urge to rest her arms on his shoulders to pull him close and let their lips join in one single scandalous kiss was almost too much to bear -- was it her fault that this man from another planet was so infuriatingly handsome? With those green eyes of him shining with promises set to entice but ones he would eventually break, the hair fine lines around his eyes, the pale skin, the raven hair ... Fuck.  
  
Somehow instead of kissing his lips she pressed a featherlight kiss on his forehead and when his eyes widened in complete shock she grabbed the bread loaf, jumped off the chair and quickly went back to the counter. Loki was left standing, still looking a little bit dumbfounded but she could not care about that right now.  
  
The tip of her tongue darted out to capture the leftover taste of him from her lower lip and it was an aroma she could not describe. It had burned itself into her tastebuds and she was desperate to taste it again. As much as she wanted to throw herself at him and explore every inch of his body with her tongue, her lips or whatever means at her disposal Erica was glad to hear him take a seat in the spacious sitting area of the kitchen. It held one big table where everyone could find a spot to sit as well as numerous smaller tables flanked by seating cushions. One such seating cushion now housed the aspect of mischief. A book was floating in front of him and when Erica returned and placed a plate with cut up slices of hazelnut bread along with two mugs of sweet mead on the table she had to stop herself from staring too much. She had seen Wanda's mojo first hand but this was still sorta new.  
  
"Hope it's good."  
  
Loki flashed her a smile that did not reach his eyes. If he found it tasty he did not say so.  
  
In fact, he did not say anything. His face was that of a calm man with a serene state of mind, his green eyes moving lazily from left to right and every now and then he would flip pages. When he finished his third slice and washed it down with a big gulp of mead Erica found herself smiling.  
  
So he did like it.  
  
They sat in silence, each buried in their own reading medium -- he in a floating tome and she in a piece of metal and plastic held in her hand. A good fifteen minutes later her mead was gone warming her stomach and her phone was thrown on a different cushion. Boredom was a sneaky enemy. Sneakier than even Loki probably.  
  
Erica leaned her head back, eyes ghosting over whatever he was reading. The book was bound in dark red leather and each page was decorated with gold lines that seemed to move around blocks of text. She recognized runes.  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
No reply.  
Erica pouted.  
  
"Don't ignore me -- I baked bread for you."  
  
Loki smirked and gave her a quick look before returning to his reading.  
Silence again.  
  
"I am not ignoring you, girl. Whether or not you know what I am reading wouldn't make a difference hence why I do not burden your mind with it."  
  
She almost called him an ass for patronizing her like that but the mead was not strong enough.  
  
"Try me."  
  
Loki clicked his tongue.  
"The magic of the mind. Specifically; the branch of dream magic."  
  
"See, I get that."  
  
"Well yes, because I simplified it beyond recognition."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I recognize some of those runes."  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you it is rude to be so nosy?"  
  
"She failed to mention anything about aliens with floating magic books."  
  
The Trickster chuckled and flipped the page.  
"It is written in my native tongue. You Midgardians would call it Old Norse, a language once spoken by the Viking tribes."  
  
"Yeah and the runes were brought down to Midgard by Odin who sacrificed one eye for the wisdom of knowing them."  
  
Loki snorted.  
Erica noticed how his chest heaved at that.  
  
"I still don't understand how that story caught on with you humans. A frost giant relieved him of his eye when Asgard invaded Jotunheim to push back the Endless Winter."  
  
She let out a low whistle.  
Loki and Thor came from legend... of course it made sense that they could rectify some of the stories passed down through the centuries and different European tribes. Something about this fact struck Erica as incredibly cool.  
  
"How come I understand you then? Do you and Thor speak english?"  
  
Loki flipped another page. All this time he wasn't looking at her.  
"No. From a young age Asgardians acquire an ability called All-Speak. We are able to communicate with every sentient people in the universe that are intelligent enough to develop a language."  
  
Erica thought about that for a moment. In old norse mythology Asgard was the pinnacle of the ruling pyramid, the home of warrior gods where Allfather Odin sat atop his golden throne and governed over the Nine Realms. A language barrier allowed for some sense of individuality in a culture and by taking said barrier away didn't Asgard gain superiority? Not only with their war machinery but also symbolically? She was sure there was a better way to describe her thoughts but the alcohol made her brain stupidly fuzzy.  
  
The fact that someone like Loki, or Thor for that manner, even existed would have absolutely blown her mind had the Chitauri not invaded New York and thus opened her eyes to a broader universe. Now however, with he enlightenment from 2012 she nodded, eyes watching him intently.  
  
"So how does it really look like?" she asked then after much consideration, biting the insides of her cheeks. "The universe. Are any of our discoveries even true?"  
  
Loki closed his book then and tilted his head to the side, eyes finally turning her for the first time since he began to eat.  
  
"It depends on what you consider a discovery. Humanity is still blind to an astonishingly vast amount of the cosmos and your knowledge of anything proximal to your galaxy is spotty at best."  
  
"So the Nine Realms do exist, yes?"  
  
Loki hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Not in the form you may expect. Old paintings fail to picture the true distances between the Realms. This planet and its surrounding solar system in its entirety is Midgard."  
  
She nodded, connecting the dots.  
  
"So what you're saying is that all the other Realms described in the old lore are neighboring solar systems that we have yet to discover."  
  
"Vanaheim and Alfheim yes. Niflheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim and Jotunheim are on different branches of Yggdrassil and therefore not accessible or visible by the meager technological methods humanity has to offer."  
  
"What about Asgard?"  
  
"Destroyed."  
  
Erica blinked at that and folded her arms on the table before resting her chin on them.  
  
"How?" she asked softly. "What happened?"  
  
"Surtur, the king of Muspelheim. Thor petitioned to release him and thus sacrificed our homeworld to defeat our older sister, Hela."  
  
After saying that Loki made it clear that the topic was closed by opening his book again.  
  
She immediately thought of Ragnarok, the prophesized end of all worlds but figured it would be insensitive to pressure him for more answers. This civilized conversation without teasing or ambiguity was more than she could hope for judging by what she had seen of his personality so far.  
  
"Can you read to me?"  
  
He looked up, clearly confused by her request.  
  
"I-- what? Woman, what are you--,"  
  
After pouring herself some more mead she got up and pulled her cushion next to his and plopped herself into it. Her cheeks were reddened from the alcohol and she was probably way more courageous than she would have been in a sober state. Loki's facial expression was still pure confusion as if he was trying to grasp what was happening.  
  
"Read to me."  
  
"You won't understand a word."  
  
"You have a very _very_ pleasant voice and I want to hear what these words sound like in your native language."  
  
Erica knew the only thing she had going for her was her intoxication -- otherwise he'd probably not put up with this nonsense. Now however all he did when she laid her head on his shoulder was sigh, mutter something like "I can't believe this is happening." and open the book again.  
  
Loki was right of course. He could have easily read her something in Mandarin Chinese and she would have understood just as much but the sound of his voice pronouncing word after word that was written in the book was such a treat. Not to mention she actually got to listen to the original pronunciation and not the derived form pulled up by today's historians.  
  
"You smell so nice. It's like a pine forest, star dust and something else I can't describe."  
  
He halted mid sentence and chuckled, the vibration dancing through her hand that played with the golden embroidery on his tunic.  
  
"You don't even know what star dust smells like. Now shush, let me continue."  
  
Alien ex-war criminals from space could be damn good readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so self-conscious about this chapter because I wanted to write Loki's good side without picturing him as way too fluffy. If you feel that he is too OOC for his own good then please tell me so I can try and make some adjustments. 
> 
> This was planned as a a simple "porn with plot and feelings" but as per usual things never go as planned and the characters have their own ideas on the pace they want to proceed on --steamy stuff is happening soon, though I promise. Erica can't just drink alcohol every time to be able to function around Loki without him driving her insane with sexual frustration and Loki won't be able to keep his paws to himself forever.
> 
> Same policies as for the previous chapters apply: comments and suggestions are more than welcome :)


End file.
